With the adoption in the marketplace of smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and smart TeleVisions (TVs), a smart media environment exists. Development of smart devices led by the smartphone fulfills a cross media environment while promoting the use of multi-screens for smart TVs, tablet PCs, and cloud computing, while replacing three related-art screens for the PC, the TV and the mobile devices. With the growth of smart media and cloud computing, and a change in a communication environment, full-scale multi-screen services are expected to emerge.
The multi-screen service refers to a next generation computing/network service for exchanging one or more media in various terminals, such as smartphones, PCs, smart TVs, tablet PCs, etc. The multi-screen service enables users to use media in any place as well as to use a variety of media simultaneously with many terminals.
The multi-screen service has some similar aspects to scene configuration information in that a large number of media may be used by a large number of terminals at the same time and that arrangement of shared media on the screen may be required. Accordingly, a need exists for a method for exchanging media between terminals for a multi-screen service with scene configuration information.
Providing the scene configuration information and multi-screen information means that two services are provided through different applications, which may cause two problems. First, providing different services at the same time may burden the terminals. Second, if a user sees two running applications displayed on a single screen, the media mismatch may cause degraded quality of service and user experience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.